This invention relates to an analog timepiece, and more particularly to both the interlocking arrangement between a setting element and a multipositional stem and the linkage arrangement between the setting element, a clutch wheel and gear train in a analog timepiece.
In correcting the time of a conventional analog timepiece a stem of the timepiece is pulled out. A setting lever associated with the pulled-out stem causes a corresponding yoke to push against a clutch wheel which engages a gear train. Rotation of the pushed out stem results in rotation of the gear train for correction of the displayed time of day. Two setting elements (i.e., the setting lever and yoke) are therefore required for the clutch wheel to travel in a direction opposite to the pushed out stem and to engage the gear train. The setting elements also require a relatively large area within the timepiece to permit the stem to be properly coupled through the setting lever and yoke to the gear train.
To meet present consumer demands associated with dress-type analog timepieces, the timepiece is designed to be relatively small in size and have a relatively thin body. The setting lever and yoke of the setting structure required for each displayed function impose limitations in the degree of miniaturization and thinness of the timepiece which can be achieved.
Conventional analog multifunction timepieces, which presently enjoy a relatively large share of the market, require a plurality of setting structures and/or a number of different elements within the same setting structure. Design of a relatively small, thin analog multifunction timepiece is therefore difficult to achieve.
It is therefore desirable to provide an analog multifunction timepiece having a relatively simple setting structure with less moving parts than a conventional multifunction analog timepiece. The timepiece also should be relatively small and have a relatively thin body.